1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailers and, more particularly, to open-bed, walled utility trailers that can be converted to closed utility trailers by the addition of an enclosed cargo box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility trailers having cargo boxes are used extensively by workers in the construction industry to haul valuable tools and supplies to job sites. Open bed, walled utility trailers, on the other hand, are used extensively to haul motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, and other motorized equipment to recreational sites. For such an application, a utility trailer having a cargo box is a liability, as it can be damaged by overhanging tree branches and other obstacles often found en route to recreational sites. Consequently, many individuals must own both a cargo box utility trailer and an open bed utility trailer to satisfy their load carrying needs. There are two obvious problems with owning two trailers. The first is the added expense of owning two trailers. A double-axle, open bed utility trailer typically costs from $2,000 to $4,000. A double-axle, cargo box utility trailer, on the other hand, can cost $2,000 more than a comparable open bed trailer. The second is the problem of finding space to park two utility trailers, a towing vehicle and other family transportation vehicles at one's residence. Many municipalities have regulations which prohibit the parking of vehicles, including trailers, on public streets for extended periods of time. In addition, having one's driveway cluttered with vehicles and trailers is generally not endearing to neighbors.
What is needed is a convertible utility trailer that can be used as both an open-bed trailer and a cargo box trailer. Ideally, the conversion process should be simple, quickly executable, and capable of being performed by a single individual. If these criteria are not met, there is little likelihood that such a trailer could be a commercial success.